What is Mine is Only Mine
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: [COMPLETE]Threeoneshotmystery fics... involves Shizuru, Natsuki, and a mystery third party... n.n fun shall ensue... mostly introspective thoughts, but I hope it amuses you anyway. Enjoy!
1. ShizAi is Her Private Property

A/N: n.n Back from the dead/sleep again... This one-shot just hit me today when I was put in a good mood combined with a class assignment that had led to a short story about a picture. No picture needed for this; just your mind... n.n Read, Savor, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or any of the characters thereof. They belong to their respective partners. n.n

What's Mine is Only Mine

When I first laid eyes on her, she looked so fragile, so poised, so utterly _fake_. She smiled at me, but it was not the real her. It was that mask she kept on when she was with company, with strangers, with her so called "friends" that were not really her friends.

I hated her for that dishonesty.

And yet...

As the weeks passed by, her delicate fingers wrapped around me, and though I did not succeed in burning her, I'm sure she felt it... underneath that decrepit mask.

When was it...

That I stopped wanting to hurt her? When I began believing in her smile?

When did I start, instead, become infuriated with that colleague of hers that everyone spread rumors about?

An untarnished mate is no mate for my love.

I can't tell her I love her, so I must suffer while the one she loves mimics me.

At all times of day, I trail after her helplessly, like a puppy that knows no other master.

In all truth, I _don't_ have any other mistress of my heart.

Today, I watch silently as she sits down, as beautiful as always... oops, no one else may have caught it, but I saw her nearly miss her seat. It's perfectly understandable, as that dense beloved had parked her extraneous behind on my mistress' seat, and stood up so quickly that the chair had been misplaced.

Ten points marked off for disturbing her mask.

A chill runs down my spine as she smiles, albeit at that bloated toothpick, but her fingers are tracing my sides again, tickling me.

I want to blush, but I can feel so little blood in my cheeks that it almost feels as if I have no cheeks at all.

And when her lips, her sweet lips, touch the rim of my mouth, and I can see that devilishly mischievous look in her alluring eyes... I give in to the sensations. I let her drink from me, all of me, however much she wishes of me until I have been drained.

But alas, it is only a small piece of heaven at a time, for much more would be unrefined. I quietly accept my lot.

She lets me go casually, as if this is an everyday greeting, and indeed it is. She glances towards the lake outside the window and she begins to talk.

"_The view from here is beautiful... it really is a pity that I'll have to spend my time here alone..."_

I huff indignantly. I am here, am I not?! My beloved, you will never be alone. No matter what the one you love does to you, I will always be here for you. No one is more beautiful to me than you are. No one is more perfect. No one else has seen your deep dark secrets. Have faith in me, won't you?

She turns back towards me with a soft smile, and draws me to her again. Every time she does, I swear I feel faint, but again, quietly, I accept her small kiss of love. I offer what I can, whatever solace I might, for however long I am able.

"**I'll v-visit you..."**

I cringe inside at that grating voice, that which will never hold a candle to my darling's voice. Even when hesitant and soft, that insipid voice bothers me to no end.

But my love smiles yet again, and I am forced to hide my indignation. It is her choice to make, with whom she will love. But everyone always says that she loves me. She kisses me so often, who wouldn't believe that?

But I am not the one that convinced her to let down that mask, to let everyone see the "truer" her. I was not allowed that dignity.

Even though I met her first.

"_You're such a dear... but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll be fine. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble over me, after all."_

My love is such a sweetheart, always worrying about others before herself.

"**Who's gonna catch me? I'm not afraid of getting caught."**

I refrain from pouting as she kisses me again, licking her lips afterwards. That tongue that I had just felt inside me not too long ago...

It almost feels like she is cheating on one of us right in the other's face... but I care not. She would protect me from this brute, I know. Even if I know she loves the other one more.

As long as there is any love in her heart left for me, I will always love her.

"_You're not afraid?" _She's being naughty again. Her face gives away nothing. What is she plotting? I can feel both of her hands extending around me now.

Oh no... she isn't thinking...?

"**N-no... I'm not..."**

It seems even the barbarian can tell that something is afoot.

She crooks a single finger and beckons the brute closer.

No... No... NO!!! Don't you dare! Don't you dare do this to me! Mistress!

She's offering me to the brute.

Who clearly isn't interested.

"_You _are _afraid, aren't you? If you can't handle this, how can you possibly handle spending the night with me?"  
_The brute has become confused. Mistress, surely you have learned by now that your subtle hints are not to be followed by the likes of- of _that_!

They are not the least bit fazed. In fact, the human troll has been perfectly manipulated. She grabs me, roughly, without fanfare, and suddenly, her lips are on me, sucking me dry.

May her tongue be scalded a thousand times over.

When she is done, she roughly returns me to where I was before, within reach of my Mistress, and she wipes her mouth like the barbarian that she is.

"**Satisfied?"**

My mistress smiles that smile of hers, when she is more than satisfied but also knows that she is in position to ask for more. She stands. Drained, I am forgotten. I worry not; she will replenish me later.

For now, however, she concentrates on the brute, her hips swaying ever so slightly as she stalks her nearby brute.

What "courage" that animal had "proven" just now is already gone. It has deserted her in the face of a hungry predator. I am physically meek by nature. My mistress is much more... active.

"_Why do you run, if you are not afraid?"_

"**Wh-what are you going to do?"**

She laughs that gentle laugh that I know her well for. But only when she is with this person. That much makes me boil with anger... if there was anything left in me to use as fuel for anger.

"_Na-tsu-ki... you _will _be punished for that."_

The brute has no right to be called by name by my mistress! Kill her, kill her, my love!

"**Shi...zu...RMP!"**

I want to turn away as my mistress descends upon the brute, forcing her to the ground. Alas, my love! Why must you soil yourself by descending to the ranks of _her_?!

She comes up for effect, and I can sense the smile in her voice, even if I can no longer see her face.

"_Natsuki was not actually supposed to drink my tea. As punishment, I'll be taking it back with interest."_

As I sense that my contents that were left to fester in that brute's mouth are now being tended to by my mistress' own skilled tongue, I feel a belated happiness cascade over me.

Yes, my mistress will always be mine.

Those who get in the way will pay.

A/N: n.n I hope it made sense to you by the end... :) My first Mai-Hime fic... tell me what you thought of it (I didn't do a grammar check though; sorry)


	2. HaNatsukiAi is Perilous Quarreling

A/N: n.n I'm glad you like it... and while I did consider making one of Natsuki's first love... it would ruin the element of surprise, would it not? No matter, have fun guessing with this one. n.n

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I may own things that /might/ be in this story, but I do not own anything actually in this story. Um. Yes.

Because there are actually multiple mystery characters, I must offset their words differently.

"**This is for MC 1."  
**

"_This is for MC 2."  
_

'This is for MC 3.'

"This is for MC 4." and Natsuki.

What's Mine is Only Mine- Story 2.

"_You have to choose one of us, Natsuki."_

The blue haired girl frowned. "This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Natsuki."

Natsuki whirled around with her guard up, but when she saw who it was, her muscles went slack. "Don't do this to me."

"That should be my line."

Natsuki huffed and sat down, squeezing her eyes shut. "I won't play this game!"

"It's only truth or dare, Natsuki."

'This isn't a hard choice, you know. How can you have forgotten all those nights we spent together? I know your most intimate secrets. _She_ can't say that, can she?'

"She can! That's the problem!" Natsuki grabbed her head and "ducked and covered" while putting her chin on the cold countertop.

"Natsuki... are you all right?"

"**You always come to me when you aren't feeling your best. Haven't I always protected you? Haven't I always given you what you _needed_?"**

"I can't lose you either..." Natsuki moaned as she banged her forehead repeatedly on the hard surface. Even strong hands pulling her back couldn't keep her away from her self-punishment.

"_Remember the last time someone tried to separate us? Don't you remember the anger that raced through your blood? Don't throw what we have away. Natsuki..."_

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I'm telling you, I don't want to choose!"

"If you don't answer, Natsuki, that means you have to take the dare."

"NO! Not that! I don't want to do that either!"

'Then pick me, Natsuki. Pick me, and then we can call this whole thing off and go to bed together. Just you and me.'

"But..." Natsuki bit her lip. "Why can't I have it all?"

"That's not how this game works, Natsuki."

"**That's what you always loved about me though, wasn't it? That when you were with me, you didn't have to worry about the rules. You knew I'd always pull through for you. Pick me tonight, right now, and I'll continue doing so."**

"You wouldn't... not... just because of... of this?"

"_If you pick anyone else, you know you can't have me. No one can understand our connection. Please, Natsuki, don't make them separate us."_

Natsuki knew it was true, knew it was hopeless, and yet... "I can't make a decision like this, it's too hard."

'Remember how I feel at night? Didn't you say, when we were all alone, that you loved me? That I was the best in the whole world? Was that a lie?'

"NO!" Natsuki bolted up, and she looked like she was about to cry. "No... of course not..."

"Natsuki... seriously, are you all right? There's no need to get panicked..."

"**Don't listen to her. She's just trying to get you to lower your guard. She can't give you the adrenaline I can. Besides... does _she_ ever let you be on top?"**

Puppy dog ears flattened against Natsuki's head. "Yes... sometimes..."

'You are so brutish. Don't listen to that fool, Natsuki. Don't you prefer the silky soft waves of _our_ love?'

Natsuki started to whimper.

"_They're nothing compared to _us_, Natsuki. How long have we been together? How long have we been like this _(insert two intertwined fingers gesture for close-intimacy... I think?)_? You know you would miss the taste of me, and I, you, if you deserted me."_

Natsuki just wanted to crawl into a tight ball and die. This was too much pressure. "This really isn't fair..."

A sigh. "Natsuki... If it's really bothering you that much... just take this one at a time. What you like and don't like about everyone."

Natsuki whimpered. "What first though?"

"_Don't fail me now Natsuki. There's still so much of me I have yet to show you. And my family... you haven't met them all either. Don't you want to?"_

Natsuki's ears shot straight up, but then she whimpered again. Hesitatingly, she whispered, "I... I know... you're not... healthy for me... I know... you spoil me too much... I know... that if I wasn't so busy... I'd never leave you... but... but..." The ears flattened again as she screwed her eyes shut. "I can't help it! I love you too much to give you up completely."

"**What about me?"**

"You... I can always depend on you... even if I hurt you, you do your best to help me... even if I'm so confused, you're always there, never judging... and you always come with me when I'm visiting my mother's grave... but I know it's dangerous to be with you, too. I'm used to the risks by now, but that doesn't change that it's risky business."

'What could possibly be dangerous about me?'

"Nothing. I do love you... a lot and a lot... but... it's an obsession. An unhealthy, unproductive obsession. Nothing will be gained from... from us being together. At least, not _just _us."

"And me, Natsuki?"

Natsuki slowly looked up, slowly took in a few calming breaths, and smiled. Her decision had been made. "You spoil me _way_ too much, but you try hard to improve my bad habits. I find it _extremely_ dangerous to be with you, but I somehow know I'll always be safe with you. And..."

"And?"

Natsuki smiled, standing directly in front of the other girl. She mumbled softly into her ear, "I'd rather be alone with you in lingerie than just beside myself."

As the world swirled around them, spinning their lips closer and closer towards each other...

Natsuki woke up. And looked around.

She smiled softly as her eyes fell on the body sleeping beside her. The nightmare was over.

Bending down, while the other person was asleep, Natsuki held back her hair as she leaned down and softly kissed Shizuru's exposed cheek. "If I had to give up all of my loves except one, I'd choose _you_ to keep by my side, Shizuru."

Satisfied, Natsuki curled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Shizuru peeked open one eye, an innocent grin on her face. She slowly reached a hand up to touch her cheek, and grinned more openly. Scooting up so that her body was pressed against Natsuki's back, Shizuru softly whispered into Natsuki's ear, "I'm glad to hear that, Na-tsu-ki."

Facing away from Shizuru's prying eyes, Natsuki's own snapped open, and a wave of embarrassment slowly invaded her body... just as a certain hand was doing to her pajama top...

"Sh-shi- SHIZURU!!"

A/N: n.n I hoped you liked it, again. Kudos to you if you can guess which one's which. Remember, don't spoil it for anyone else! ;) I hope you caught what exactly the "truth" question was...


	3. Harukoi is Spring Love

A/N: Okay, one more for the road! n.n I'm glad you guys like this guessing game... I'll have to find a way to tie together these little one shots... Hmm...

You know, I was reading fanfics today and I realized that though there isn't that many for Mai-Hime, like 95 percent of it is Shiznat. Odd, yet unsurprising. n.n Me being random. Moving on...

**mumbles **I also have to figure out just what the title of this thing means... I've kind of... forgotten...

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't owned by me.

What's Mine is Only Mine (Part 3)

I sneezed, twice in succession. A teasing voice in my head, that sounded an awful lot like a certain brunette I knew, reminded me, "You know what they say, sneeze once and it's just chance. Sneeze twice and someone's talking about you."

Mumbling a quick reply to the voice that had no visible body, I sneezed again before continuing my search. "And three times I might actually be sick."

I'd never understood the reasoning behind that superstition, I realized as I walked around the foliage. I mean, just because you only sneeze twice doesn't mean you still aren't sick; you could sneeze not at all and still be sick. And what are the chances of sneezing three times in a row anyway? They were slim if you weren't sick, but it was all still chance. And I failed to see how sneezing could possibly be a true sign that someone was talking about you. If you were famous, someone somewhere could be talking about you at different times but steadily throughout your whole life. And if you sneezed six times, did that mean you were sick on your own, you'd caught someone else's cold, _and_ three different people were talking about you behind your back? Or did three sneezes count as one and a half people talking about you, like a person who mentions you by name and another person who only calls you 'Kaichou'. ...No wonder no one ever "saw" Kami-sama. He must be sneezing left and right with everyone saying "Kami-sama only knows" or "Kami-sama will smite you if you're bad".

I stopped, seeing myself in a window, and shook my head. Stop thinking so much, idiot. You should be using that brain power to track your target down faster.

Not that the target knew they were being tracked. That was another odd truth for the world. The more you chased someone, the faster they tried to run. It wasn't like I was a wolf chasing down a deer or anything. How absurd. And it's not like if she knew I was looking for her, she'd start running. She isn't the type to do that.

Alright, I'll be honest. I was getting fed up. You would think that asking for a simple little favor would be a matter of snapping fingers, but of course, of course it isn't. After all, I'm not the same as that... that damnable woman.

Indeed. It all started back at the student council room. I was alone with my target, a usual occurrence these days. We'd been talking about some such thing, and I'd slipped up because the way the sun reflected off her face at that moment had made her more stunning than I'd ever like to admit to her in person. She'd looked at me then, teasingly correcting me though I could have cared less about syntax. When I didn't respond, still held in awe, she'd stood up and asked what was wrong.

I'd told her it was nothing and went on talking about whatever it'd been that we'd been talking about before the sight of her had stopped me. Then, with obvious reservations, she stood next to me by the window, looking out at the same view that I was.

And it was about damned time. Ever since last October, with all the fuss that had been made, all the secrets that had been spilled, she'd lost her spine, especially around me.

Thank Kami-sama she seemed to be growing a new one.

Oh, sorry Kami-sama. Don't sneeze. Oops, I did it again. Sorry, Ka- Oh forget this. Never mind. Shutting up.

... Where was I? Oh yes, she'd asked me, rather off topic, which was like and unlike her, if I wanted to take a break, take a walk around the grounds, maybe for once without scaring everyone within a mile's range?

I'd laughed at her hint of hope. It wasn't as if I could help it. It was the natural reaction to all their stares, all their expectations, all their assumptions about me. I had to give them _something_.

She'd frowned then, and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd said something wrong again. But when questioned she only shook her head and smiled.

That smile was another thing that would have to be replaced along with her spine. As it was, it was rather too fake. Like I certain other person I once knew.

I remember looking around and noting that while it was time for a lunch break anyway, I had none of my favorite "snacks." She noticed this, and for once voiced her concern for my health.

Well, alright, so that hadn't been the first time, but it was the first time since October.

I'd looked at her, half wanting to please her, and yet half wanting to make her pay for separating me from my favorite food. So, decision made, I sat back down and started to get back to work. Which was really hard to get through on an "empty" stomach.

She'd watched me a moment before sighing and relenting. She'd asked me if she got me my food, would I walk with her after?

I pretended to ignore her for even having pulled the suggestion of separating me and my food. I nodded noncommittally and continued to work.

Sometime in the next quarter of an hour, I realized that not only had she really left, but she had yet to come back. That's odd, the school store sold it and it's not like it was closed yet...

I decided that she'd probably run into a friend and been forced to talk and thus be delayed.

An hour passed, and she still wasn't back.

And I had done all the work I could without consulting somebody.

With a feral growl, I stood up and left the room. If she was going to go missing, she could at least call me and tell me ahead of time. Then I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not she could handle herself.

And not have to worry about whether or not she was in a situation that required stronger "handling."

Caring about someone could be just so frustrating sometimes.

In the distance, I heard some yelps, and some others running to get out of my way. See, being the way I am _does_ have its perks. Nobody really messes with me.

Except you.

Who had better not have come back to the room while I was out looking for you.

The people at the store had told me they'd seen you, sure, but that was a while ago. But she'd been with someone else, if that was helpful at all.

I may have had a certain recollection of strangling them until they told me who... but that's beside the point.

I'm onto you, I know it. I know that when I open this door, I'll find you, and your 'companion'. And then I'll know why I've been searching for you for the last two or three hours because I forgot to ask for an address and then got lost twice.

I'll know why I can't stand to see you hurt, and why I regret trying to 'punish' you for being concerned.

I'll know why I care whether you grow a spine or not, or whether you speak your mind.

I'll know why... maybe, I sneezed so much.

Harder than I'd originally intended, I pounded on the door.

Perhaps I was hallucinating, but I could have sworn I heard you gasp, behind that door.

I confirmed your companion's identity by voice, as they tell you "Quick! Hide, Hide! Take this with you, just hurry up!"

If I wasn't suspicious before (which I was), I certainly was now. I tapped my foot in time with the twitch of my eyebrow as I contemplated pounding on the door again.

It was a good thing I didn't, because I would have throttled her face rather hard. I grit out, "You. Talk. What could you possibly do with her?"

The redhead innocently asked, "What do you mean? Who 'her'?"

"Don't play games with me, I know she's here."

Pushing past her, I call for you, searching the place far and wide.

Your companion confesses (another lie I suspect) that you've already left. Just now in fact. Remembering what I heard, I fail to see how I can agree.

Then she just has to ask, in that insanely 'innocent' tone of hers, why I'm searching for you so doggedly.

I pacify her with a comment that she was deserting her duties.

What duties? Was her question. It's Saturday.

That doesn't matter for her. Or me. I actually only accepted this role so I could see her one extra day a week.

Your stupid redheaded companion persists, not even trying to stop me as I nearly overturn her couch. She merely follows, with questions.

She tells me Saturdays are meant for having fun. A break from the week days.

I am having fun. Well, not right at this moment, but usually I do.

She asks me why I'm so worried, why she even suspects she was hiding my target.

I tell her the store people clued me in.

She asks what I was doing at the store, looking for her.

Fed up with her questioning, I wheel on her, ready to rip her a new one...

And realize that she has an arm around her. My target.

And I don't even stop to think that a growl just came out of me.

Your companion acts like she is the superior one, which is really quite sickening. She continues her pestering questions, asking now what's wrong.

Eventually, I find my way past that guttural growling in my throat and I finally find my voice. Get away from her.

She asks me why should she. As far as she's aware, they were both previously single, and so she wasn't breaking any rules by...

I don't really think before I manage to break her nose with the heel of my hand.

I grab her back, and all is right with the world. Holding her in a tight embrace while staring and speaking to her companion, I realize my thoughts and my words have melded into one. At long last.

"Hands off. What's mine is _only_ mine, and in case you weren't aware, _she_ is mine."

And then, from the floor, she has the gall to test me. "Prove it."

I look down at my love, and I realize that that is why I had been in fervid search for her. Why I needed her by my side. Why I didn't want her to leave.

I didn't even care that the stupid redhead was there anymore.

"Aishiteru, Yukino."

And without missing a beat, I kissed her.

A/N: n.n Sorry if I startled you. I did change identities a little in the beginning and end (in my mind) but I think it works better this way. Well, that's that. I have fulfilled my summary's promise: Shizuru, Natsuki, and a mystery person. n.n Review if you like, this is my last chapter. If you just can't figure out anyone from any of the chapters, send me a line (and a line to contact you back with) and I'll "spoil" you. n.n Bai bai!


End file.
